Tease
by Rosevestsexual
Summary: Luna and George spend the night in his flat. PWP M for a reason.


George slid his hands down her side, "God, you're so beautiful." He breathed, his voice low and gravelly. She felt her cheeks turn pink, Luna was a tad bit surprised to see that after how far they had gotten together George was still able to make her blush. He slowly undid her bra, one hook at a time. George liked to tease and Luna wasn't protesting, she liked his teasing as well and today was no different. The last hook was undone and he threw her bra across the room, not caring where it landed.

George put his hands back on her waist, he slowly brought them upwards. Finally his hands found purchase, at her breasts. He softly massaged and kneaded her breast, earning small moans from her. "You like that, don't you?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Luna nodded, not saying anything for a fear of how her voice would come out. "Say it." He said, pinching her nipple. Luna let out a moan "I like it, George." She said, her voice wavering.

"Good." George said with a mischievous grin, he took his left hand off of her breast and slid it down her abdomen. His hand stopped at her panties, "These need to come off." He whispered, sliding his other hand down her side. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her light blue, lacy panties and pulled them down to her knees. Luna whimpered and moaned; George chuckled and sat down on the bed. Luna kicked off her panties and straddled his lap, kissing his jaw and neck. George shook his head and flipped them over, so he was on top. "I'm the one in charge, remember?" He said with a smirk, George slid his right arm down her abdomen again. This time not meeting any barrier, he started slowly rubbing her clit, making Luna moan louder. "Do you like that?" He asked, still smirking. Luna nodded, moaning instead of answering. "Faster." She whispered, he obliged, rubbing her faster. Luna tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him into a kiss. George grinned into the kiss, Luna's hips bucked, she was getting closer and closer by the minute. George stopped and rolled off of her, "Hey!" Luna said, a small pout on her face. He chuckled and pulled her into a kiss, "My turn." He whispered, pulling down his boxers. Luna's pout turned into a smirk as she began to kiss her way down his chest, she stopped when she got to the erection and grabbed the base. Luna licked from the base to the tip, slowly, teasing him. George let out a moan and his hands clutched the sheets, she was good at this. He tangled his fingers into her, now, messy, curly blonde hair. She smiled around his erection and bobbed faster, taking him deeper as she went. George was on the brink of his climax, he pulled Luna's head up, bent down and kissed her. Luna sat up on her knees and kissed George back with passion, they both fell onto the bed together and George slid his hand down her side. Luna rolled over, closing the space between her and George. She pulled him into a kiss, snaked her hand down between them and started to slowly stroke him. "Fuck me, George." She whispered. George flipped them over, so he was on top. "Gladly," he replied, spreading her legs. He ran himself over her slit, teasing her. Luna let out a moan, "Please George..." She begged. He obliged, pushing the tip in. George bit his lip, she was so tight. He propped himself up with his arms, positioning them on either side of her. Luna moaned and whimpered, damn he was good. Her hips bucked lightly and he smirked. He started thrusting harder, making her moan louder. Luna's hips raised to meet his thrusts, she wrapped her arms around him and lightly dug her nails into his back. "Fuck, George." Luna moaned. George brought his hand down between them and squeezed her clit, "Do you like that?" He asked, smirking. George loved to tease, and Luna loved George's teasing. "Y-yes!" She nearly shouted, her hips bucking. He thrust into her harder, "Fuck." He swore, she was so bloody tight. "I-I'm close." Luna said, her voice wavering. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hips into hers, pulling him in deeper. George moaned, "So am I." Luna's eyes rolled back into her head as she reached her climax, "George!" She shouted, her nails digging more into his back. George felt her walls tighten around him, he thrust harder, pushing her through her orgasm. George pulled out and stroked himself, soon releasing himself on her stomach. He didn't want to cum inside, for fear of pregnancy. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath. He leaned in and kissed her, "Let's get cleaned up." George whispered into her ear.


End file.
